convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yomi Isayama
Yomi Isayama is a major character from Ga-Rei. She made her debut in The Grand Hotel. Canon Yomi is an antagonist from Ga-Rei and a protagonist of its prequel, Ga-Rei Zero. Yomi lost her parents at a young age to specters, and was saved and adopted by Isayama Naraku, then head of the Isayama family. Yomi grew to love and respect her foster-father, and polished her skills to repay him for his kindness, becoming one of the most talented warriors on the planet and something of a prodigy among the Vanquisher clans due to her ability and young age. Her efforts led to her inheritance of the prized Isayama heirloom, the sword Shishio, which held the spiritual beast Ranguren in it. Much like how Naraku adopted her into his family, so did she adopt Kagura Tsuchimiya into theirs, treating her as a little sister and offering her love and friendship throughout their teenage years. Before Naraku's death, she was betrothed to Izuna Noriyuki and would have succeeded Naraku as the next Isayama head. However, Naraku's death at the hands of her cousin Mei, who was jealous of her good fortune, and the alteration of Naraku's will, resulted in her being stripped of her position in the family and therefore her entire inheritance. Yomi eventually found out the truth behind her father's death, revealed by Mei herself after the latter lured her out in order to kill her. Partly in self-defense, she killed Mei and avenged Naraku, but was ambushed by Mitogawa Kazuhiro, who wounded her so badly that she became hospitalized, her throat and most of the tendons in her body cut and unrepairable, unable to talk or move. This, in addition to the suspicion that she had murdered Mei, led to a series of events that caused her to succumb to Mitogawa's temptation to accept the sesshōseki, resulting in her transformation into an evil spirit and subsequent rampage; she went on to kill over 70 Ministry of Environment agents, as well as several Ministry of Defense units single-handedly, and even mortally wounded Garaku Tsuchimiya, head of the Tsuchimiya family, in combat. She was finally stopped by Kagura, who slew her big sister in tears and allowed Yomi to die peacefully with a smile, telling Kagura she loved her and putting her spirit to rest. However, the power of the Bane Stone would later resurrect her as a demonic entity once more, and she would go on to come into conflict with Kagura several more times. Pre-Convergence Transformed into a demonic entity, she soon garnered the attention of the Shareholders who lost no time, gaining her soul as their property after making a deal with the Ex-Vanquisher. Part of that deal entailed preventing their attentions on her world, particularly her family in exchange for her service for a certain amount of time. The bargain was struck and she soon rose through the ranks, eventually assigned to Sweet as one of his bodyguards. In actuality, as the Shareholders trump card should the Demon Lord decide to follow his own agenda. Allowing Sweet to labor under the delusion of being in control of her contract, she stays by his side and left with him after he was ordered by the Shareholders to attend the Grand Hotel event. Plot Involvement The Grand Hotel Letting Sweet take the limelight and do what he did best, Yomi was mostly a silent figure. Watching and waiting, without making most of an effort to meet anyone, as she saw no point. The Lightbringer Chronicles Her role here is as the Shareholders assassin, killing off the Triad leader who they were in contact with for well over a year. After accomplishing her goal, she recognizes Lucifers presence and despite herself, goes to warn him away. Its not enough to let her remain to help him though and she leaves even as another appears to kill him and Geralt both. She shows up in the Lion and the Bat, having just killed the Triad leader of the Imperial Wasteland on behalf of the Shareholders and making it clear he was in league with them prior. Warning Lucifer to walk away, she says when next they meet, it won't end well for one of them. Later on sees her reporting to the Man in White how she believes Sweet is suspecting her of having her loyalties to the Shareholders rather then Sweet himself, who allegedly 'owns' her contract. Suicide Squad She shows up as a cloaked figure, summoning a demon in the alternate world where Paladin Jackson reigns and rescuing his captives for unknown reasons thus far. It can be assumed however, that it was done under orders. Blackest Knight She shows up in a minor cameo, claiming she doesn't need the Squad to deal with their enemies. The Piper in the Dark She makes a very small cameo in the end of the story, speaking to the Man in White about dealing with Lucifer Anghelscu. Epilogue(s) The Grand Hotel In the aftermath of the Grand Hotel, the Shareholder Board of Directors complimented both Sweet and her on their joint success. As of now, she's currently still with Sweet in her role. Character Relationships * Lucifer Anghelscu - A character original to the Convergence Series who debuted in The Lightbringer Chronicles. They've known each other and worked together for many missions, whenever the Burial Agency and the Vanquisher Clans had reason to ally themselves. Lightbringer reveals that at one point early in his career, Lucifer did a homestay for two years with her clan and the two became close to the point he proposed to her. Out of duty, she refuses. She still has the ring which she wears everywhere. * The Man in White ''- A character original to the ''Convergence Series who debuted in The Lightbringer Chronicles. He acts as her boss and they share a cordial enough relationship. * ''Sweet'' - A character from Buffy the Vampire Slayer who also makes his debut in The Grand Hotel. He acts as her boss, though this is secretly a ruse on Yomi's behalf. Gallery Yomi Character sprite.jpg|Yomi as she appeared before the events of The Grand Hotel. Yomi Isayama Alter.jpg|Shareholder Yomi Trivia * "Sweets Swan Song" is a nickname the demons have given her, in her service to Sweet for her skills. * She loves her family dearly, but believes there's little hope for her personally now. * If her family were to be targeted or her contract released, her first move would be to protect them, irregardless of anything else. * Yomi makes an appearance in the non-canon side story, Eu Sunt Drakul. Category:Characters Category:The Grand Hotel Category:Survivors Category:The Lightbringer Chronicles Category:Shareholders